Sam Hates Thunder
by AlphaWolfOfRed67
Summary: 773 word drabble. Sam hates thunder and Dean? Well he's right there. NO wincest- Just brotherly love


Sam Hates Thunder-

773 word drabble. Sam hates thunder and Dean? Well he's right there.

Sam- Age 8

Dean- Age 12

 ** _Disclaimer_** \- I do not own Supernatural or Sam and Dean Winchester! I wish I did grr.

* * *

The silence of the small hotel room was deafening, save for the loud 'boom' that filled the quiet air in a angry roar of noise. Even the raindrops were knowingly aggressive as they bounced off the metal roof but what really made for a storm was the show of bright light that snapped alongside the thunder in perfect harmony. With each drop of the rain came a ferocious growl from the heavens and a destructive flash that followed. Any dark corners of the room was filled with lighting for only a fraction of a second.

Sam sit on the bed, his knees drawn up close to his chest. Sam kept his eyes closed tight. He felt uneasy and slightly afraid of the fury behind the bolts of electricity that shot down from the sky and to the muddy earth below. It wasn't that he was terrified of storms but he wasn't to fond of thunder. Of course it couldn't hurt you but it sounded like a gun going off, just much louder and destructive.

Thunder didn't give warning when it decided to hit and it was a noise that Sam hated.

The lights were off save for the small lamp perched in the stand by his bed which seemed insignificant compared to the lightning that bathed the room in complete light, showering the darkness in its glory.

A loud 'boom' caused Sam to jump in surprise and he hurried under the safety of the covers. He couldn't help the small squeal that left his mouth at the unwanted sound. The earth shook in fear of it's might. He could feel the room quiver in the same manner he was.

"Sam?" Dean's gruff voice laced with sleep reached Sam's ears.

"Dean. I hate thunder." Sam sniffled from under the soft fabric.

There was a noise of rustling sheets then soft footsteps coming towards him but he kept his small body under the sheet and didn't so much as poke his head out.

He felt a weight press down on the bed and knew Dean was right there.

"Hey, Sammy. It's not so bad." Dean said in a comforting voice, hoping to ease his siblings fear.

"Yes it is...it's loud and sounds like a gun. I hate it..." Sams words were slightly muffled but Dean understood them.

Sighing, Dean grabbed the top of the blanket and pulled it away from his quivering brother. Sam was curled up into an oddly small ball. His head was turned into the pillow as he lay on his side. Dean smiled at the image. "You look like a ball." He smirked.

Sam turned his head and glared up at Dean. His bangs almost completely covered his eyes and Dean seriously debated on whether to take some scissors to Sam's hair.

"Aw, come on Sammy. It's only thunder. It can't hurt you." Dean laughed when Sam stuck out his lips in a pouting manner.

Sam was about to say something when another wave of thunder shook the room. Sam jumped, shooting straight up and straight into Dean's chest out of fear.

Dean wasn't expecting the sudden action and it caused him and Sam to fall to the cold floor with a loud 'thud'. "Hey, that hurt ya know!" He tried to sit up but something strong and firm wrapped around his waist and kept him in place.

Sam held on to him like it was his life line.

Dean shook his head but grinned. He held up a hand and placed it on Sam's unruly hair, petting his head. He could feel the small tremors running though Sam's small frame. He never understood why Sam hated thunder. Sure, like his brother said it was loud and one could swear they heard a gun going off but it wasn't scary. At least not to him and Sam shouldn't be scared because Dean would always be right there, protecting him. He couldn't stop the storm or the thunder but he could take away Sam's fear. "I'm right here, Sammy. I'll protect you. No big bad storm can get past me." He stated cockily with a lop-sided smile.

Sam had his head pressed against Dean's chest, hiding, only pulling away when Dean wrapped his arms around him in an embrace. "Dean..."

"It's okay. I got you. You don't have to be afraid. Promise." Dean promised.

Sam closed his eyes and let himself relax. Somehow, Deans presence alone could ease every fear he had. Even as the storm continued to rage he found himself less afraid as Dean kept him close and safe in his arms, every so often repeating,

"I'm right here. You're safe."


End file.
